mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Miller Hill Mall
Miller Hill Mall is a shopping mall located in Duluth, Minnesota, United States. It is located on U.S. Highway 53 where it intersects Trinity Road. The mall, owned by Simon Property Group, features 103 stores, including JCPenney and Dick's Sporting Goods as its anchor stores, as well as Ulta, Barnes & Noble, DSW Shoe Warehouse, other retailers and a food court. Dining options include Applebee's, Lucky's 13 Pub, Noodles & Company, Chipotle, and Chilly Billy's Frozen Yogurt. History The mall opened in 1973 and was expanded in 1987. When Mercantile Stores' Glass Block store was acquired by Dillard's, the anchor was then sold to Younkers. The front facade displays many of the stores along U.S. Highway 53. In 2001, Longtime anchor Montgomery Ward was replaced by DSW Shoe Warehouse, Barnes & Noble and Old Navy, and the movie theater became Great American Bar & Grill, greatly improving the look of the front facade due to new architectural designs. In 2007 the front façade and surrounding space in front of the recently vacated Walgreens was demolished. Inside the mall the entire section of the mall that used to house Walgreens and a few other small unsuccessful stores was walled off. This area is now home to a lifestyle center which includes a brand-new mall entrance and stores facing the highway including Men's Wearhouse, Noodles & Company, Chipotle, Five Guys Burgers and Fries, AT&T and a Dress Barn store facing the interior hallway. On April 18, 2018, it was announced that Younkers would be closing as parent company The Bon-Ton is going out of business. The store will close in August 2018. On May 31, 2018, it was announced Sears would also be closing in September 2018 as part of a plan to close 72 stores nationwide which will leave Barnes & Noble, Dick's Sporting Goods and JCPenney as the only anchors left. Movies at the Miller Hill Mall It began as a United Artist Theatre in 1976 and continued to serve mall patrons for several decades as a first-run theater. However, as a small, three-screen theater, it faced strong competition from the larger 8 and 10 multiplex theaters that were built in the 1980s and 1990s, located with two miles (3 km) of the Mall. Additionally, the facility suffered from a lack of investment and was seriously showing its age by the mid-1990s. In the late 1990s, the Movies at Miller Hill Mall became a second-run theater, showing films between 6 and 12 months old; tickets cost $2. The entire section was torn down and the space became occupied by Grandma's Restaurants, a local chain of restaurants headquartered in Duluth's Canal Park. Originally, Grandma's established a clone of its popular Little Angies restaurant located in Canal Park, but it was closed shortly after. Grandma's replaced Little Angies with an original concept, The Great American Bar & Grill which closed in 2011. The large sign for the Miller Hill Mall that stands on the edge of U.S Highway 53 was refurbished and repainted after the closure of the movie theater. The space on the sign that formerly displayed what movies were showing is now advertising space for local radio stations. Gallery Videos File:Sears Closing Store Tour - Miller Hill Mall - Duluth, Minnesota|Sears Closing Tour File:Dover Hydraulic Elevator @ JCPenney - Miller Hill Mall - Duluth, MN|The JCPenney Elevator File:Younkers Store Closing Tour - Miller Hill Mall - Duluth, Minnesota|Younkers Closing Tour File:Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator @ Younkers - Miller Hill Mall - Duluth, MN|The Younkers Elevator Category:Malls in Minnesota Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1973 Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores Category:Ulta Beauty Locations